


Handling Rejection 8/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 8/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Still running away...

"Jesus, Steve, you can't keep avoiding me." Danny's close behind him as Steve opens the truck door.

"I can and I will. I have… a meeting to get to." He slams the door of the truck without looking at Danny.

"You do not have a meeting," Danny yells through the glass, then wrenches the passenger door open.

"I do; the Governor wants to see me. Shut the door, Danny."

"Like hell, McGarrett." Danny climbs in, glaring at him.

Steve swallows, holding onto the wheel tightly, face forward. There's no way he's looking at Danny.

"Chin told me about last night."

~


End file.
